Yearbook Signatures
by HollyLeery
Summary: This is a series based on what each character would write in one another's yearbooks at high school graduation. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Joey's Entries

Yearbook Signatures  
  
Part 1: Joey  
  
By: Holly-Ann  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek or anything associated with it.  
  
Category: Other- Friendship  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Capeside Diaries, fanfiction.net, AdultCreekFic, Capeside Pals, my own personal website, and anywhere else, as long as you ask first. ;)  
  
Dedication: To anyone who missed their graduation and everything that is involved- grad night, prom, and the actual ceremony. I regret missing it all, although I got no choice in the matter.  
  
Summary: Finally caught up on all the episodes and after Gretchen's yearbook entry, I got sentimental, mushy and thought I had to come up with this before anyone else did. I'm sure that someone has already come up with this idea, but oh well...Each part is each person's entries to everyone else's yearbook.  
  
Spoilers: See Season 4, basically.  
  
**************************************** Dear Jack,  
  
Can you believe that we are finally seniors? I still don't think it's something that I can comprehend completely yet. It was only 2 years ago that we met.*you* broke Dawson and I up, lol, we dated, and then you decided to come out of the closet. That's an event that I don't think either of us will ever be able to forget. But beyond that, Jack, I want you to know how unbelievable you are. You have so much bravery, kindness, and love inside of yourself that continues to shine through every day that shows me you are going to do great things in life. You were the first guy that I ever experienced a romantic relationship with beyond Dawson and you taught me more than you can know concerning that and life in general. You brought out my love of art and helped me to expand it. I will never be able to look at another painting and not see your face. I know that we drifted apart many times through these past years, but I've always known that I could come to you for anything that I needed. Having that type of person in my life is what has made dealing with everything more bearable at times.just the reassurance of you standing behind anything that any of us decided to do. You've been the silent rock of the group and I hope to never lose that. I don't intend for us ever to lose touch.ever. I love you, Jack. I love you for the friend that you've been to me and the person that you are.  
  
Yours truly, Joey  
  
Jen, You know; if 3 years ago someone had asked me if I would sign your yearbook, I would have said.well, you know; I would have said something really nasty. And now here we are and I consider you one of my best girl friends. Girl friend. I never thought I would use that phrase for anyone in my life and here I am using it now. For so long I felt threatened by your beauty and experience with guys, because I couldn't see beauty within myself. I took my insecurities out on you when I shouldn't have. Over these years, though, I've come to see that how you look and whatever experience you've had with men does not make you the person that you are. You've been through rough times and even harder rough times. You've stumbled and fell quite a few times, but through it all, you've gotten up, brushed the dirt off of you, and kept trudging through life. That shows the strength that you have inside of yourself that no one can ever take from you. You've helped me with Pacey and Dawson; you've helped everyone in our circle of friends in someway or another, even if it was just to learn from your mistakes. Before I knew you, I didn't think of you as human and only as the enemy, but now? You're amazing, Jen. Your going to college, you've got real friends.you have a family, even if it doesn't consist of your parents. Please always remember that I'm here for you if you need anything.  
  
Your friend, Joey  
  
P.S. One word of advice.stay away from the Chris Woolf's in this world, must we even recall the damage from him? I think not. ;)  
  
Pacey, What can I possibly say to you that you don't already know? I feel like whatever I write in this yearbook will be an important memory years from now and I don't want to ruin it. I know that we aren't together right now. I also know that you don't know what the future holds for you and that scares you. You have to remember that you're not the only one who is scared, Pacey. We are all scared whether it's starting a new college or not knowing what were going to do with our lives. I love you, Pacey- this you already know. You believe that you aren't good enough for me, but you're so very wrong about that thought. You may not be a straight A student or have college plans, but the fact that you believe in me, that you push me to be the best that *I* can be is the best thing that you've done. You've shown me a whole new world that I never knew when we went sailing on "True Love". We had magic that summer and for me that magic lasted long past the boat being docked. We lost good friends, we made them back again, and through it all our love remained true. I know true love exists, Pacey. I know it because every time you look me in the eyes I see it. If you were dirt poor and had nothing to your name, that look would be the only thing I would need. I know you can't believe that. I know you have to believe in yourself before you can let me back into your life. Believe in yourself, Pacey. I will wait for you as long as I need to and when you do, you know where to find me. Please hurry, though, Pace, because I can't stand the uncertainty of our relationship.  
  
Love Always, Jo  
  
Dawson, I'm sure I'm going to open my yearbook up and be ashamed of whatever I've written because I'll know that you came up with something better, but oh well, this isn't English class and this isn't an essay. I really have no idea what to say to you. I find myself feeling the way I did when I signed Pacey's yearbook.there's nothing that I can say that you don't already know. You were the first boy that I ever loved, Dawson. I believe in my heart that I will never meet a guy quite like you and I hope that I never will. I won't be able to forget our movie nights, playing on the swing set, crying on your shoulder when my mom died, being there when your baby sister was born. You've changed so much these past years with your films, developing a love for photography, your time with Mr. Brooks, and after he died.I saw how much you've dealt with that I never really took the time to see. I know I haven't been there for you all the time and that I hurt you a great deal at one point. I never meant to and I will always regret how certain things happened, but what I won't ever regret, is knowing you, Dawson. Having you as my family and *never* once doubting that feeling no matter how bad things got. I love you, Dawson Leery- not just for being my best friend, but for all the lessons you taught me about being optimist and always shooting for the stars, no matter how far away they were. ET will always be our link to one another and for that wherever I go or whatever you do, we will always be intertwined in some way.  
  
Your *biggest* fan and best friend, Joey  
  
BTW, I saw Gretchen's entry to you. It looks like another girl finally saw what I always did and appreciated it. I hope you get her, Dawson and if you love her.never give her up.  
  
Andie, The gang went ahead and bought you a yearbook so we could all sign in it as a graduation present. You're the last person that I'm signing for and I've said so much that it's going to be hard to figure out what is best right now. I, we, have all missed you so much while you've been away. I guess it's a taste of what it's going to be like when we all go our separate ways. I just have to tell you that I think you were really brave to go off to Italy like you did and get away from Capeside for awhile. I know we weren't always close friends, but I always thought of us as kindred because of our family situations and automatically being viewed as outcasts. Remember when we ran for Student Council together, the girl's night out we had, and that all night cram session we had at Chris's house? I think those are the main times I will remember spending with you getting to know you the best. I will always see you as this smart, intellectual, beautiful person that never lets anything get her down. I wish I had the ability to be like you sometimes, Andie. So, I want to thank you for making me remember that when times get rough, you sometimes just need to grin and bear it and get through whatever life throws at you. I hope whatever you do, you enjoy doing it for yourself and not for anyone else. I hope that we keep in touch and stay friends.  
  
Sincerely, Joey 


	2. Dawson's Entries

Yearbook Signatures  
  
Part 2: Dawson  
  
By: Holly-Ann  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek or anything associated with it.  
  
Category: Other- Friendship  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Capeside Diaries, fanfiction.net, AdultCreekFic, Capeside Pals, Finnatics, my own personal website, and anywhere else, as long as you ask first. ;)  
  
Dedication: To anyone who missed their graduation and everything that is involved- grad night, prom, and the actual ceremony. I regret missing it all, although I got no choice in the matter.  
  
Summary: Finally caught up on all the episodes and after Gretchen's yearbook entry, I got sentimental, mushy and thought I had to come up with this before anyone else did. I'm sure someone else has already come up with this idea, but oh well.Each part is that person's entries in everyone else's yearbooks.  
  
Spoilers: See Season 4, basically.  
  
Andie, You're actually going to be back in just a few days. You've been really missed around here and there is so much to get you updated on, both good and bad. With all this closure going on, I feel this need to say that I'm sorry to you. Ever since you came to Capeside we never really got close and then you went through a lot of personal things and I never got involved. I'm not sure if you could tell, but for the longest time I was so self- involved in my own life that I didn't see anything outside of my circle. I'd like to think that I've grown some since then, so I want you to know that I am sorry, because you're a great person, you're also incredibly smart, and I think that you reformed Pacey, which has to be the biggest thing anyone could do. You have touched people's lives, while struggling with your own problems and that takes a lot of strength. I hope that we stay in touch and get to know each other better while in college.  
  
Dawson P.S. Do you know what I just realized? We're the only two people who have never hooked up.LOL  
  
Jen, So this is it. In a few days we're going to graduate and go off to our respective colleges- you in Boston and I in California. I'm going to be so far away from all of you and I still can't comprehend it. Three years we've known each other and for the first one all I did was obsess over you. ;) Then when I finally got you, I ran scared at the first sign of problems and from that moment on our relationship went from friends to potentially more than that, and then friends again. I think now that we were always suited to be friends. You were the one who delivered the bad news that Pacey and Joey had gotten together and then you were there when they went out to sea. You stayed with me, consoled me, and were my friend in the best and the worst times. For that, I can never thank you enough. You've grown so much since that first time I met you. And I know that last sentence sounded like I was your grandmother, but, honestly, you have. You've beaten the drugs, alcohol, and partying; just promise me you won't get back into them while in college. I'm really glad that you're going to have Jack with you through the transition and I only wish that I could be there too. You are one of my best friends, Jen and if you ever need anything- I'll be there in a moment's notice.  
  
Love, Dawson  
  
Jack, How did you go from this new guy who stole my girlfriend and I hated to the guy who is now everyone's best friend? Seriously, Jack, you coming to Capeside really mixed things up for the circle of friends that we had and I realize now it was in a good way. I finally woke up and saw the light about Joey and I, in terms of our relationship. I think you woke her up also. I saw this light in her that I'd never seen before after she met you. When you came out of the closet, all I could think of was that I could never be that brave. You went through so much just to live your life for the way you wanted. I realize it's going to be a never-ending battle, but you've jumped through a lot of the large ones. The only thing that you have to remember is that you're going to have all your friends around you while doing it. We may not all be there in body, but always in spirit, and always a phone call away. I can't wait to see what you end up doing as a profession- all of us have a bet going, mine is that you'll be a child psychologist. ;)  
  
Your friend, Dawson  
  
Joey, I've been sitting here for almost an hour trying to decide what to write. I'll have you know that it didn't take me nearly that long for anyone else's, but then, I haven't signed Pacey's yet. There are so many things that I could say, but it would probably fill this whole book and I'm going to have plenty of emails and letter writing to keep me busy once were in college. For 15 years, Joey, you were everything to me. I was stupid not to see the very thing that was in front of my face the whole time, though. I jumped at it too late but when it happened.it was wonderful, Joey. I have to make sure that you know that, because it was something that I'm never going to forget. You were my first love and for so long I thought we were soul mates. That's not the case anymore and I've come to accept that. Yes, I'm sad about it at times, but the one thing I never want to lose is my best friend. I don't want to lose movie nights, the ruins, and the swing set that we used to play on. Wherever we go, I want us to hold on to that. We are going to be so far away, but I want you to know that no matter how far apart we are, that I'll be there for you. No matter what guy you have in your life, whether he breaks your heart or you end up falling in love and getting married, I'll be there for you. Basically.I think you get the picture. For my entire life, I've loved you in one way or another, so let me just end this by saying right now- I love you, Joey.  
  
Your best friend, Dawson  
  
Pacey, I can't believe this day has finally come. I know things seem really uncertain right now for you, but I hope that won't deter you from whatever it is that you want to go after. College isn't for everyone, Pacey, and I'm not just saying that because you didn't get in. You have to forget about what your father has said about you all these years and remember all the friends that you have around you. We've been through so many things that I can't even mention them all now, but remember the fort? That fort was our hidden hideaway from the world. I thought of you as my brother then, Pacey, and I still do. Just like brothers, we fight, we make up, and then we fight again, but the most important part is that we're always there for each other. You've got Joey and she loves you. I think, more than she's loved anyone in her life. Don't let her go she's too good of a thing to pass on. She's not the only one who thinks you can do great things, either. All of us care about you and worry about you at the same time. You've changed so much since our freshmen year of high school.do you realize that? At one time you wouldn't have even cared if you'd gotten into college, which shows how you're taking responsibility for things. It doesn't matter if it happened to late, because nothing in life is too late, as long as you don't give up. So, that's my advice, Pacey- Never give up. Don't give up on your dreams, no matter how unreachable they are.  
  
Your best friend, D 


	3. Jen's Entries

Yearbook Signatures  
  
Part 3/6: Jen  
  
By: Holly-Ann  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek or anything associated with it.  
  
Category: Other- Friendship  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Capeside Diaries, fanfiction.net, AdultCreekFic, Capeside Pals, Finnatics, my own personal website, and anywhere else, as long as you ask first. ;)  
  
Dedication: To anyone who missed their graduation and everything that is involved- grad night, prom, and the actual ceremony. I regret missing it all, although I got no choice in the matter.  
  
Summary: Finally caught up on all the episodes and after Gretchen's yearbook entry, I got sentimental, mushy and thought I had to come up with this before anyone else did. Although, someone was probably already pushing this idea around, if not posted it some where already. Oh, well.  
  
Spoilers: See Season 4, basically.  
  
Jack, Well, it's the day before our graduation, which means after that the countdown will begin towards the move to Boston. I'm so glad your going with me to college, Jack. I don't think it's possible for you to know how scared I am.wait I take that back, your probably just as scared. I heard about how you called Tobey the B word to Andie today and I have to officially say that you now are getting more action then I am, lol. I can't believe how much has happened since we first met. Remember that first time we met? The dance that Andie and Dawson set you and I up on and then Dawson punched you in the face and you still walked me home that night. The perfect gentleman, beyond the whole stealing Joey right from underneath his nose thing. ;) Who would have ever known that after that night we would be come such close friends. I always used to be envious of the relationship that Dawson and Joey had because they could tell each other anything, but now I'm not anymore because I have you, Jack and I feel like we are our own type of Dawson and Joey. You helped me with Grams, the numerous boyfriends I've been through, and dealing with my alcohol problems. You're part of my family now; Jack and I love you more than you can honestly know. Your going to do great things in this world, I just know it and I plan on being there to see every one of them.  
  
Your best friend, Jen  
  
P.S. If you don't quit reading my Mac laptop and teasing me about those fantasies of mine, I will password protect the whole thing! LOL  
  
Pacey, I'm really glad you decided to get a yearbook even though your graduation is still up in the air right now. I know you've been studying a lot lately, so I know you have the ability to get through all of this and pass just like you were meant to do. We've had so much happening with us these past years that I have no idea where to begin. All I can keep remembering is how Joey would come to me and ask me advice about you.yes, you and you guys' relationship problems. Don't worry, she never spilled too much to me, just enough to get the advice, lol. I realize that things much feel really complicated right now with her and the fact that you don't know what the future holds for you, but honestly? None of us knows what the future holds for any of us. Sure we may be going to college but beyond that.we don't know. Hell, I don't even know what I'm going to major in or how it's going to get paid for. Three years ago, I never thought I would be going to college and at that same time you weren't even concerned about school at all. I watched you with Andie and you changed dramatically, Pacey. After the two of you broke up, you held on to all those same ideals and became a better person. I know that was hard for you, especially with no support from your family. You fell in love again and you got the love of your life, which shows you real love, does exist and you can find it. You don't have to be the smartest person in school, Pacey, to know that you have one of the biggest hearts. With that though, you put this horrible amount of pressure on yourself, which you have no reason to do. You're a special person that all of us can see, except yourself. I hope this summer while you roam the seas, you find that person inside yourself that you are. If you ever want to talk, you know where I'll be.  
  
Your friend, Jen  
  
Andie, I'm so glad that you came back for graduation after being gone so long. I'm not sure I ever told you this, but I've always considered you like a sister to me through Jack. The two of you have been incredibly awesome and selfless when it comes to me and for that I can't thank you enough. I still think back to the rave incident and I'm really glad that nothing devastating happened because of my carelessness. The fact that you never blamed me and got Jack and everyone else to forgive me was the best thing you could do for me. When I first met you, I wished that I had what you did. Not so much the family life, but how smart and together you seemed about everything. You didn't get in trouble or cause problems for anyone- unlike myself. But just like everyone, we hide what's really inside. The amazing thing is how you got help and not only got yourself better but bounced back even better than before. We will probably say this a lot in the yearbooks, but you have a lot of strength inside yourself. I'm really glad you had a great time in Italy and that you've decided to go back again and then go to Harvard in another year. You've got all the time you need ahead of you, so take full advantage of it, Andie and keep all your friends close to you along the way.  
  
Love, your friend, Jen  
  
Dawson,  
  
What can I say to the guy that taught me about movie night? Who showed me, that simple can be as good as exciting, and that eternal optimism is a virtue? For all those things I have to thank you, Dawson. Coming to Capeside to live and having you around was the best thing that happened to me. All those things that you showed me taught me that New York wasn't the best place for me anymore and that I was glad to be gone. I remember feeling so naïve being in this new town, even though everyone thought I was so experienced. I really just wanted to be like the rest of you. Do you remember our first kiss in the ruins? That was like having my first kiss in my life all over again. You are a special guy that deserves the right girl just for you. I remember all those times that you literally held me up when I was too drunk to stand. You let me crash at your house so Grams wouldn't know what I was doing and you stood by me even though I was a hazard waiting to happen. You're one of my best friends; Dawson and I want you to know that I love you for everything that you are and everything that you're going to make for yourself later in life. The only thing I ask for in return is that you mention me when you win that first Oscar. ;) Your friend,  
  
Jen  
  
Joey, In less than a day we are all going to be dressed up in those goofy gowns and listening to you give a speech about our graduating class. I bet you haven't finished it yet either, have you? LOL I read what you wrote in my yearbook and it really touched me, because I too think of you as one of my special girl friends. I, too, didn't have any of those while I was in New York, so finally breaking through your barriers and being your friend was a major accomplishment for me. ;) I know you felt intimidated by me, but I actually was intimidated by you. Why you may ask? Because you had a great life, Joey, you had the boy next door and Pacey as your.well, sparring partner at the time. You were confident and cool towards me, so much so, that I thought you were the competition. We lost a lot of time being rivals, but I'm glad we have made up for it now. I still remember our girl's night out when we went to the skating rink-wearing boas and pajamas; I smile whenever I think of that night. All those times when you came to be about guy stuff really made me feel needed, which is nice to feel sometimes when you don't think your doing anyone any good except screwing stuff up. I really hope you have a great time at Worthington and always remember that Jack and I are a phone call or train ride away.  
  
Your friend, Jen 


	4. Jack's Entries

Yearbook Signatures  
  
Part 4/6: Jack  
  
By: Holly-Ann  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek or anything associated with it.  
  
Category: Other- Friendship  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Capeside Diaries, fanfiction.net, AdultCreekFic, Capeside Pals, Finnatics, my own personal website, and anywhere else, as long as you ask first. ;)  
  
Dedication: To anyone who missed their graduation and everything that is involved- grad night, prom, and the actual ceremony. I regret missing it all, although I got no choice in the matter.  
  
Summary: Finally caught up on all the episodes and after Gretchen's yearbook entry, I got sentimental, mushy and thought I had to come up with this before anyone else did. Although, someone was probably already pushing this idea around, if not posted it some where already. Oh, well.  
  
Note: I found Jack's part to be the most difficult to write, I guess, because I don't feel like I identify with his part very well, so I'm sorry if I don't capture his character well.  
  
Spoilers: See Season 4, basically.  
  
  
  
Jen, Why is it that we have to get all sappy and write meaningful things in here? Granted, I want to sign everyone's yearbook, but I hate the pressure of trying to think of the right thing to say or.write, as the case may be, lol. In any case, Jen you know you're my best friend, you're the closest person in my life besides Andie and I'm really glad we've become such close friends. I don't think friends is even an accurate description of who we are to each other at this point, I think it's more like family. When you and Grams took me into your house while Andie was away it meant more to me then the two of you could ever know. Before I came to Capeside I was always the strong one, the one who didn't say anything and just went along with everyone else. When Andie got sick and then I came out of the closet, I found out who my real friends were and you were one of them. Yes, I do remember that dance we went to and got set up on, but I choose to forget the other parts of the evening besides the part where I walked you home. ;) We've gone through so many things and so many problems and yet we've made it through all of them unscratched. In fact, they've made us stronger. I can't picture us separating ways for college and I'm glad that we aren't. I honestly don't think I could make it there without you with me. I'm never going to meet anyone quite like you, Jen Lindley, and I'm glad for that.  
  
Love, Jack P.S. I won't be going through your Mac computer now that I have my own.um, relationship. With. Tobey. My. Boyfriend. *Waits for the squeals to begin*  
  
Dawson, It's really strange trying to figure out what to write to the guy that I stabbed in the back nearly three years ago. I know we've grown a lot since then, but I guess I can't seem to get past all that happened. For over a year, we were hostile and mean to one another fighting over a girl that now neither one of us has. I was so confused at the time and I think the reason I fought so hard was because I didn't understand myself at all. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. Although I still think I didn't deserve that punch. ;) I'm just glad that everything worked out in the end for all of us. I consider you a good friend for everything that you've done to help support me through all the problems I've had, esp. when you got the idea for the anti-prom. (Although I do know now that it was really more for Joey's benefit, lol.) Do you remember that fishing trip we went on? We never really got to enjoy that because we were so upset at one another. Maybe sometime we can try it again- or on the other hand, maybe not, there are other ways we can bond that aren't so.fishy, lol. I hope we stay in touch and I know your going to do great things in the movie world, just don't lose sight of your dreams while the big wigs out there are trying to shred them to pieces.  
  
Your friend, Jack  
  
Pacey, I decided to look through your yearbook and see what other's had written before deciding what to write to you, but unfortunately Dawson, Joey, and Jen are the only one's who've signed so far. I can only assume that what they've said everyone else will say also- you've got a lot of potential and it's okay to not know your future. I know you know all these things, Pacey, so I'm not going to say them also. What I am going to tell you is that I know what it feels like to have a dad put you down all the time, who is never really there for you, and when he is, you wish he weren't. For me, it's different now and maybe for you it won't be for awhile, if ever. What I want you to know is that whatever he's fed to you all these years is bull. He told you whatever he needed to make himself feel better and that not only makes him a loser, but a horrible role model as well. I also know that you know all these things too, but at least I've written them down so that you can see them over and over again. I realize this entry isn't the nicest way to end our senior year, so let me end that here. You've always been a good friend to everyone in our gang. People make mistakes and they don't mean to hurt others and I know that's the way it's always been for you. You cared for my sister and showed her there that there is love in the world and that she could be accepted in Capeside despite our family situation. For that, you have a million gold stars in my book. Whatever you do, take care of yourself, and don't forget the people who love and care about you as much as we all do.  
  
Your friend, Jack  
  
Andie, Why in the world do I have to sign my sister's yearbook? I've seen you everyday of your life up until a year ago and since then I've emailed you about everything that I've thought about everything. I guess I will just say them again in here for you so you'll be happy. ;) Ever since you were little you were the strong one of the family. You were also the loudest and most obnoxious out of everyone, lol. Through every problem we've faced you've always showed a smile and a positive attitude. I'm only sorry that for so long none of us knew what was really going on. I don't know how comfortable you are about talking about Tim, but I have to say that I know he's proud of you right now wherever he is and if Mom were with us she would be too. I've written letters to the hospital telling her how well your doing and all the progress you've made. While you've been gone in Italy, the house has been lonely without you and sometimes I find Dad even wandering around the house missing you. I know for awhile it seemed like you had no one, but now you have Dad and I, along with friends who will never let you down. Everyone is proud of everything that you've accomplished and I can't wait to see what happens after college for you. I love you, sis and I'm going to miss you while you're gone in Italy for another year.  
  
Your brother, Jack  
  
Joey, I can only imagine that right now you're agonizing over your graduation speech, worrying that it isn't good enough or whatever else might be going through your mind. Am I right? I guess if I get smacked after you read this then I'll know the answer. ;) I don't think I've told you how awesome it is that your going to Worthington while Jen and I will be only a train ride away in Boston. One of the things I have to mention to you is that I'm never going to forget the time we spent going out with each other. I showed you things about art, I watched you get inspired, and I even learned some new things also. While the school constantly ridiculed me, you stood by me, even when you had doubts yourself about my sexuality. Even after I hurt you, you never let me believe that I was alone and that I had you as my friend. I'm never going to be able to forget that about you, Joey. You've always been the person who had the hard shell on the outside and yet hid this other part of you inside so well that some of us thought it would never surface again. When you started dating Pacey, though, you truly shined to everyone around you. I'm really sorry things aren't working out right now for the two of you, but remember that everything needs time and that's what you and him both need right now. BTW, have you decided on a major yet? Because I bet anything that art is calling out right now for you. The only thing I ask is that the very first award-winning piece you create has a dedication to me on it. ;)  
  
Your friend, Jack 


End file.
